


A Formal Union

by sunwhenitsets



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwhenitsets/pseuds/sunwhenitsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to propose to John. John is rightfully confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Formal Union

mar·riage  
 **noun**

_The formal union of a man and a woman--_

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

_\--in which two people have pledged themselves to each other in the manner of a husband and wife._

Sherlock scrolled lazily down the page.

_Synonyms include union, alliance, merger, bond._

Alliance. He quite liked that one.

“John.” Sherlock moved the laptop from his knees to the table, atop a stack of precariously placed papers and manila folders. John blinked from his spot on the armchair, head lolled back, the paper splayed across his chest.

“W-What?” He asked sleepily, blinking as he tried to rouse his eyes. He glanced at his watch. 2 AM.

Of course.

“I have something to ask of you, John.”

“Why do you just let me fall asleep on the chair? I always wake up sore.”

“Your sleeping patterns are very predictable. It’s not my fault if you don’t anticipate them.”

“What was it you had to ask me again?” said John, smiling as he folded the paper into his lap. No point in trying to sleep now, as Sherlock’s sleeping patterns were blissfully unpredictable. The shorter man was accustomed to waking up at all hours of the morning and night, their bed empty, the blast of gunshots from two walls away or a flash of light from the hall as something was set aflame. And sometimes, just soft footsteps as the man paced.

Sherlock reached into the pocket of his dressing gown, pulling from it a plain gold band and setting it on the shorter man’s elbow, propped up against the side of the chair.

“That’s right, isn’t it? A ring like that?” It had better be. Mycroft would certainly notice it was missing by daybreak.

John picked it up gingerly, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger before setting it down on the side table. “. . . For what, Sherlock?”

“Marriage. It’s a proper ring for a marriage proposal, am I correct?”

“I guess, yeah. But why do you have it?”

A strange expression passed over the taller man’s face, one of deep confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

John’s face twisted. “No, Sherlock, it’s--all right. What is it?”

Sherlock stood still for a moment, looking lost. Then, he slowly lowered himself to the floor.

On one knee.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Even you couldn’t misunderstand. Marry me, John. Yes or no.”

“Well, christ, what brought this on then?” He asked, standing up and smoothing the heels of his hands over the ridge of his brows.

“I’ve been doing some research,” he said, from the floor.

“Of course.”

“Marriage was originally a share of property, a woman exchanged for some sort of compensation in the form of land, livestock, or monetary equivalent. In the modern vernacular, marriage refers to the legal and . . . “

“ . . . Sentimental?” John offered.

“Yes, sentimental bond between two individuals. But I think it’s clear that a bond of legal means is of no interest to me between us.”

“But one of sentiment is?”

Sherlock scoffed. “I think it’s very clear that if anyone can produce a feeling of sentiment within myself, it’s you.”

John couldn’t help but grin, picking up the ring from its spot on the table and pulling Sherlock to his feet. He set the ring in the center of his palm.

“You’re supposed to give me the ring.”

Sherlock smirked. “Why don’t you give it to me?” He asked, sliding the ring onto John’s finger.

“Oh, I intend to.”


End file.
